Kitsune Past
by FireBird9900
Summary: My life before I became human was not as wonderful as the legends claim. There was a time when I was innocent, vulnerable; but that is easily destroyed when you live in a world of tarnished dreams and lust. This is my story.
1. The Auction

****

Kitsune Past.

Author's note: This is a dark fic. Meaning it deals with a lot of issues that may be disturbing and offensive. If you have a problem with the content, then stop reading, I don't plan on changing anything because you don't like it, so please don't flame me for it. I enjoy getting constructive criticism, but if it just written to be mean, please be considerate, and don't write it. As for updates, I will update this fic if I get a good enough response, if not, I'll put it on hold until I'm ready to continue. Till then, enjoy, and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you.

****

Part one: The Auction.

My life before I became human was not as wonderful as the legends claim. I wasn't born a powerful blood thirsty creature. There was a time when I was innocent, vulnerable; but that is easily destroyed when you live in a world of tarnished dreams and lust.

Legends say that Youko was a blood thirsty monster that killed for joy, and was driven by lust and passionate nights of pleasure. I was far from that. I wasn't much different from my human form when I was younger. I was fortunate in a way that I was found in my infant years from two brother's that raised me like their own son.

Flash Back:

The mist of night danced along the muddy roads, interrupted by the movement of the demon clothed in black. The demon made his way to the dimly lit bar. A look of distaste crossed his face at the smell that assaulted him when he opened the door. The sounds of laughter and yelling could be heard, and the demon couldn't help but look at the large crowd curiously. "What is going on?" the demon asked slipping into a booth across from a demon that had features similar to his own.

"It's a slave convention. Some demons broke into Inari's temple and kidnapped six kits that the goddess had under her care," the violet eyed demon explained brushing aside his black hair and gazing at the demon across from him. "So are you satisfied with the lair, brother?" the demon asked.

"It will do."

The violet eyed demon sighed and leaned backwards in his chair. "Nothing satisfies you dear Kuronue. Maybe I should buy you one of those foxes for a companion."

"Don't you dare Karasu. You know I despise slavery, especially that sort of slavery," Kuronue pointed out glaring as his brother laughed at his reaction.

"Calm down, I wouldn't dream of buying you one so old. They are already too old to make into proper slaves. If you want a good slave, you need to get them when they are new born. Before they are even waned from their mother," Karasu said chuckling.

Kuronue relaxed slightly, knowing that Karasu was only saying that to annoy him. But then there was a sadistic side to his brother that had to have come from the type of demon his half brother received from his power hungry father.

"Sold!"

Kuronue looked up as a brown colored kitsune kit was given to what looked like a wolf demon.

"Disgusting," Karasu snorted as the large wolf's eyes roamed up and down the little yearling.

Kuronue smiled inwardly, even though his brother had a mind that could curdle milk, the other demon found the topic of having a sex slave almost as repulsive as he did. Though Kuronue did have his doubts when it came to fox demons. The creatures were known for being very beautiful and seductive creatures that few could resist. And many times Kuronue had seen his brother's eyes roam on a full grown female kitsune with longing.

"Come, this is making me sick," Kuronue commented trying to turn his gaze away from the disgusting display, but there was something in his brother's eyes that caught his interest. Kuronue turned just in time to see as a seventh kitsune was pulled out of a sealed basket. A gasp filled the room as a silver newborn kitsune was held up for auctioning. Immediately high bids were yelled, causing a chaotic roar to fill the dusty building.

"A silver kitsune…" Karasu murmured, his hand tightening on the table, "Such a rare treasure, there is only one way that a kit could be born with a coat like that. He must be the goddess's child…but I never knew she had a son," Karasu said his eyes widening before he stood up.

"Karasu?" Kuronue yelled causing his brother to throw him a cold glare, "If he is Inari's child, then it would be a sin to make him a slave," Kuronue said knowing quit well what his brother was planning on doing.

"It would be a sin to let one of those disgusting freaks have him," Karasu pointed out before he forced his way toward the center of the crowd.

Kuronue leaned back in his chair, his head going to his hands, as his finger's worked on rubbing his temples to ease the pain in his head. He feared taking the silver kit. If it was true about him being Inari's child, then he would be in danger of losing his soul for having her child in his possession. It was a known fact that the Goddess had been longing for a son for centuries, and if the silver kit was truly her child, then it would explain how the her temple was infiltrated so easily. The Goddess was only weak when she was in the last few weeks of pregnancy, and if that was the case, then the kit was only a day or two days old. When the Goddess recovered, there was going to be a world of trouble.

"Cheer up brother, I brought you a beautiful gift," Karasu said sitting back down, and holding the small bundle up across the table so the half bat demon could inspect the child.

Reluctantly, Kuronue lifted his head, only to be met with bright innocent golden eyes. A gasp escaped the bat demon, before his hand went to grab the offered gift. Karasu smiled as the small kit was pulled into a comforting embrace in Kuronue's strong arms. "So precious," Kuronue mumbled looking over the infant's flawless features.

The small fox was wearing a soft silk robe, and had small little mittens on his hand so that he wouldn't scratch himself with his claws. A small silver tail wrapped around the infant like a blanket, while the kit snuggled closer to Kuronue's chest, trying to seep as much warmth as he could.

"Well?" Karasu asked smirking, knowing well that his older, "softer," brother was completely attached to the small creature.

Kuronue's head snapped upward before a small smile crossed his face. "I hope I don't regret this later, but I'm glad you brought him. If only for the reason that I would never forgive myself if he was made into a slave by one of those bastards," Kuronue said throwing a few demon's a nasty glare as they played with their new "slaves."

"Well, we better head to the lair, there is much to be done if we are to raise him properly," Karasu pointed out, pausing as his hand wandered to another object wrapped in a brown cloth. "I almost forgot. This came with the kit. It's supposed to be some sort of protective gem. Probably one of Inari's pearls," Karasu said unwrapping the gem.

"One of Inari's pearls, but those are priceless," Kuronue pointed out his eyes wandering over to the slave traders. Obviously the kidnappers didn't understand too much about kitsune legends, because if they did, they never would have given up the pearl. Every kitsune born was given a pearl that had the ability to reincarnate a kitsune. The pearls were rumored to give immortality to other demons, and it was a cause of thousands of kitsune deaths. Demons and humans breaded fox demons just for their pearl, and then killed the "useless" foxes once the jewel appeared. But Kuronue had never heard of a pearl being detached from a fox demon unless it was taken by force. And besides a few bruises and scratches, the little fox looked unharmed. Kuronue had a suspicion that the infant fox still had his pearl buried deep inside of him, and that the pearl Karasu had was extra protection that Inari was giving to her son.

"Here, I don't like flashy jewelry," Karasu muttered pulling Kuronue out of his thoughts before he tossed him the necklace.

Kuronue stared at the red pendant in his hand with wonderment before he spun it around to look at the inscription on the back. Written in the language of the God's, was the name:

Youko Kurama.

TBC.


	2. Growing Up

****

Kitsune Past.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.****

Part Two: Growing Up.

__

As parents, Kuronue and Karasu were kind and loving in their own unique way. While Kuronue played the role of the wise carrying grown up, Karasu was actually the one who played a more active role in my upbringing. He was also the one that I fought with and had the most problems dealing with. He would train me on improving my powers, my fighting techniques; but he had a possessive nature that made me feel trapped and isolated, and like all wild animals, I didn't like being cornered. It was only natural then for us to fight, and then it was always up to Kuronue to make things better. But as I began to grow, my relationship with Karasu became more strained. I began fearing him, and started breaking away. I became more daring with my powers, and would disappear for days. But it eventually got me into bigger trouble then I thought.

Flash Back

Kuronue looked up from his book in annoyance as his brother burst into his room. Kuronue sighed as he looked at Karasu's angry and worried expression, and he didn't even need to wait for Karasu to speak to know what the other demon was going to ask.

"I haven't seen Kurama all day," Kurnonue said receiving a growl of frustration from his brother before he headed out of the room, and began yelling out the young fox's name.

Kuronue leaned back in his chair, his eyes wandering over to the vase of flowers that Kurama had grown for him, as a way to brighten up the underground cave. A smile graced the bat demon's face as he thought about the kit that he had raised for the last sixteen years. Kurama had been a blessing, and Kuronue had loved every moment that he had spent with the child. As an infant Kurama had been a very clingy child. He demanded constant attention, and hated being inside away from plants. Karasu had found it amusing at first, but after awhile he had grown bored with watching the infant fox laying content in a bed of flowers. It had annoyed Karasu to no end on how inactive the fox demon was, and as soon as Kurama had started experimenting with his powers, Karasu had immediately jumped into training the toddler.

Kuronue placed the book down, and headed out of his room, into the hall, where he was collided into by a frantic Karasu.

"He's not here," Karasu stated, getting to his feet, before he helped Kuronue to his feet.

Kuronue got up and brushed his clothes as he inspected his brother's face. It wasn't uncommon for Kurama to disappear nowadays, but normally Karasu didn't start panicking until a full day had passed. Suspicion crossed Kuronue's face as he grabbed his brother by the shoulder, and forced him to look at him.

"What did you do to him this time?" Kuronue demanded. It wasn't a question, and Karasu knew it.

"We got into another disagreement, and I sort of hit him," Karasu admitted his face falling in shame. "I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop myself."

Kuronue shook his head before patting his brother's shoulder, and turning toward the opening of the cave. "Come, Kurama will probably go to a garden somewhere," Kuronue said moving forward with a stunned Karasu behind.

Silently, the two brothers trekked through the darkening forest, their minds concentrating on Kurama's spirit signature. Kuronue remained calm during the hike, but Karasu grew more frantic as the night grew deeper. His guilt was destroying his ability to concentrate, or at least it was until a large flare of ki bombarded the two brother's senses.

"Kurama!"

Before Kuronue could stop him, Karasu took off at a speed far more superior then his own. Cursing slightly when his brother disappeared in the distance, Kuronue folded his wings as close to his body, and took off at a breathtaking speed.

By the time Kuronue had gotten to the area where Kurama's ki had gone off, Karasu was already caring an unconscious silver kitsune in his arms. "What…what…"Kuronue gasped hunching over as he tried to catch his breath. Kuronue looked at him sadly for a split second before he took off again in the direction of the cave. "Damn!" Kuronue yelled taking off after him.

Karasu held the small fox child close to his body as he sprinted toward the cave, ignoring the fact that he had just left his brother behind. Kurama felt cold against him, and was far too still, moving only to take in a shuddering breath. "Come on Kurama, fight it," Karasu begged increasing his speed so that in a matter of seconds he was back into the warmth of the cave.

Without hesitating, Karasu laid the kit down on the living room couch, and quickly began transforming ki into the boy's drained body. When Kurama finally opened his eyes, Karasu started taking care of the three puncture wounds on Kurama's pale chest.

Two golden eyes watched him work, before a clawed hand reached out and grabbed Karasu's wrist. "I don't need your help," Kurama stated looking up when Kuronue burst into the room out of breath.

"Don't need my help huh?" Karasu demanded breaking his hand out of Kurama's grip.

Kurama turned away in defiance, looking up only when Kuronue began to speak.

"Alright, what is going on?" Kuronue demanded watching in annoyance as his younger brother and Karasu refused to meet his gaze.

"Our dear little fox has decided that he can play God," Karasu sneered.

"I did not," Kurama objected throwing Karasu a nasty glare.

"Oh, then tell me what you were thinking when you tried summoning a blood sucking plant?" Karasu demanded noting with some satisfaction that Kuronue had paled at the announcement.

"I can control that plant, and the death tree…"

"And we can see just how much control you have," Karasu interrupted.

"I can control any plant that I want, but you never let me try," Kurama yelled slamming his fists into the table.

"That is because I know that you don't have the power to. So why should I allow you to make foolish mistakes? Do you have any idea how much money you cost me?" Karasu demanded.

Kurama's face fell at those words. Silver hair covered his hurt eyes as Karasu's words pierced his heart. So that was all that he was. Another one of Karasu's pretty treasures.

Kuronue watched the two as an awkward silence fell between the two. Kurama looked stunned and hurt, while Karasu looked shocked and guilty. The tension built until finally Karasu stood up and grabbed Kurama's slender shoulders, forcing the boy to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way," Karasu tried to apologize.

Kurama felt tears come to his eyes as he was pulled into a hug by the older demon. "I'm so sorry," Karasu whispered before he was pushed harshly out of the embrace.

"Save it," Kurama yelled turning away from him and staring into the stone wall. "I'm so sick and tired of you lies," Kurama yelled, his hands gripping the edge of the couch in an attempt to release some of his emotions. "You never take me on any of your thefts, and you never let me talk to anybody, and you never let me try to harness my full powers…" Kurama sobbed as he continued to stare blankly in front of him. "All I want is to prove myself to you, to make you proud of me," Kurama continued, "But you don't even care. I'm nothing to you but another one of those Kitsune slaves," Kurama yelled stopping as Karasu slapped him.

Another stunned silence fell between the two as Kurama's hand wandered up to his cheek.

Kuronue hated these fights, he hated how the two never wanted to admit how much they cared about each other. Karasu was trying to be as much of a parent figure and friend to Kurama as he was capable of, but it wasn't always in a demon's nature to care for the young. So many demons just abandon their young to survive on their own, only a few stayed behind to raise them. Kuronue was proud of his brother for his effort, but at the same time, disappointed with how much Karasu took for granted. Kurama was at the age where he wanted to break away, to feel free and wild, but Karasu refused to believe that the boy was growing up.

"I hate you," Kurama hissed, pulling both brother's out of their thoughts long enough to register what Kurama had said before the roots that helped hold the stone ceiling up came to life.

Karasu yelled in outrage as the roots grabbed a hold of him, and lifted him roughly off of the ground. "Kurama, let me out of hear now," Karasu demanded clawing at the vegetation.

"Make me," Kurama yelled standing up and smirking at the trapped demon. "If you try blowing up the vines, you will cause this whole cave to collapse…" Kurama gloated before a small explosion ripped the flesh off his abdomen.

Kurama stumbled backwards, falling back into the couch, and his white tunic was stained with blood. Karasu had used one of his bombs against him. Kurama looked back up at Karasu before the demon tore out of the plants grasp.

Kuronue yelled out in alarm as Karasu threw a startled and dazed Kurama to the floor, before he straddled him. "You better not try something like that again, or else I will make you into a Kitsune slave," Karasu said grinding his hips against Kurama's to emphasize the point before he stood up, and strolled out of the room.

Kurama curled up as soon as he heard the door to Karasu's room slam shut; and then he cried. He cried not because of the wound on his abdomen, but the pain that he felt at the thought that Karasu would willingly hurt him.

Kuronue allowed the boy to cry until the sobbing had subsided, and then he scoped the boy up in his arms, and carried him to his bedroom.

"You know he's trying to help?" Kuronue said using his ki to help heal Kurama's wound.

Kurama just stared out his window, ignoring what Kuronue was saying. It hurt to much to know that even Kuronue was against him. Everybody was against him. He didn't mean anything to the two demon brothers except as a material object. Kuronue kept on talking, but for once, Kurama ignored him. He had made up his mind. By morning he would be gone.

TBC.


End file.
